


One Geek and his Nuke

by Prochytes



Category: Lost
Genre: Filk, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season Five, to a trad. arr. tune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Geek and his Nuke

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers down to 5x16 and 5x17 “The Incident”. Originally posted on LJ in 2009.

One geek went to blow,

Went to blow up history.

One geek and his nuke

Went to blow up history.

 

One geek went to blow,

Went to blow up history.

Two necromancers (small and large),

One geek and his nuke,

Went to blow up history.

 

One geek went to blow,

Went to blow up history.

Three babes with crazy ninja skills,

Two necromancers (small and large),

One geek and his nuke,

Went to blow up history.

 

One geek went to blow,

Went to blow up history.

Four hot men prone to slashy brawls,

Three babes with crazy ninja skills,

Two necromancers (small and large),

(but not the dog, who stayed with Rose)

One geek and his nuke,

Went to blow up history.

 

FINIS

 


End file.
